Runaway Bride
by LornaWinters
Summary: A reader-requested one-shot. Lady Guinevere happens to run into…an acquaintance. Let's just say, he's known for his big fake out. Takes place just before the episode "In the Pale Moonlight."


Guinevere sprinted through the jungle. Faster and faster she ran, pushing her already fatigued body to the limits. She had not the slightest inkling of where she was going. She only knew that she wanted to put the diplomatic base on Soukara as far behind her as possible. Jem'Hadar soldiers were behind her. She could not see them, but she knew they were there, and they would assuredly catch her if she stopped.

The Alpha Quadrant was on the verge of war, lines were being drawn, sides were being chosen. By all accounts, it was going to be a hellish struggle. At that moment, however, she had more immediate concerns. Nua Breizh had elected to sign a non-aggression treaty with the Dominion. To cement the agreement, her brothers arranged a marriage for her to Sakal, the son of Gul Damar, the de facto head of the Cardassian Union.

Upon meeting the young Cardassian man, she detested him instantly. She had never wanted an arranged marriage in the first place. Ambassador Tævek, of course, had turned out to be a different matter. He at least was valorous, handsome, intelligent, and charming. Though she had always had the unconfirmed suspicion that he viewed her as a trophy wife, he never failed to treat her with respect.

Sakal, on the other hand, was a hideous and uncivilized animal, and there was no way in hell she was going to marry him! She would rather marry just about anyone else. Why did that sycophant Romulan subcommander suddenly pop into her head? What was his name...Bochra? Yes, that was it. Even _he_ would be better than Sakal!

Ahead of her was a clearing. She decided to make for it, as she knew she would get nowhere in that horrid jungle. What's more, hiding in plain sight just seemed to her to be a better option. The alley between two buildings was exactly what she was looking for.

Upon entering the passage, however, she found herself surrounded. Son of a-! Then she noticed there was an open window just above her. She had just enough time to climb up before they would see her. The lady skillfully leaped over the sill. She landed inside with a thud. Sitting up, she heeded the two disruptors that were pointing in her direction. She gasped when she recognized the Romulan senator staring at her with an incensed look about his features.

"Senator Vreenak," the lady said incredulously. "Oh…this is awkward." She chuckled apprehensively. "I beg your pardon," she said, getting to her feet, "I do believe I have taken a wrong turn."

"It would appear so," the enraged senator agreed.

"Please excuse me." Guinevere turned to leave, but the two guards obstructed the door.

"Tell me, Lady," Vreenak said, "are you always in the habit of barging in wherever you go?"

"Actually, no," she alleged. "This time was unintentional, I assure you, Senator."

"Then you owe me an explanation for this second abominable intrusion."

"It's a long story," she attempted.

"Oh, but we have plenty of time, my Lady," he said with a politician's smile as he sat down. "Can I offer you a drink? _Kali-fal_, perhaps?" He gestured toward the sapphire-colored liquid on the table.

"I thank you, no," she politely declined, "It always gives me a terrible headache."

"Well, then," he said, pouring the liquor into a single glass, "why did you leap through my window, Lady…Guinevere Allaire, isn't it? For a moment I forgot that your name isn't Ǽselin—but," he chuckled thoughtfully, "only for a moment."

The woman narrowed her eyes. "I am the chairman of the Tal Shiar, my Lady," Vreenak explained, "I know everything about you—except of course, why you are in my personal suite, dressed," he smiled as he eyed her up and down, "exceptionally well."

Guinevere exhaled audibly. "I suppose you're not going to let me go until I tell you."

"You suppose correctly," he confirmed, putting his hands together as he sat.

"Would you believe me if I said I was running away from a repulsive Cardassian pig?" she asked, taking the seat he offered to her.

Vreenak considered the question. "Yes," he answered, "by all means, please continue, as you have my complete interest now."

"Romulus is not the only world that has signed a treaty with the Dominion. Nua Breizh has decided to do the same." She fumbled with her torn tulle, "And…well, you know how we make alliances on my world."

"So, in effect, you are a 'runaway bride.'" The Senator laughed at her affirmation. "When you first…entered, a moment ago, that was actually the first thought that crossed my mind," he mused. "What could you possibly hope to accomplish by running away?"

"Senator," she admitted, "I honestly don't know. I only know that I'd rather die than marry him."

Vreenak leaned back and laughed again as the door chime sounded. Guinevere angrily sank into her chair. She half considered asking Vreenak to hide her in his closet, but she already knew what his answer would be.

"Enter," the Romulan said. In rushed a host of Jem'Hadar soldiers, followed by Weyoun, Sakal and Damar, and finally, Capitaine Heranal.

"Damn! If it's all the same to you, Senator," Guinevere sighed, "I'd like that drink now."

"I have a feeling you're going to need it, my Lady," Vreenak replied knowingly as he reached for the bottle.

Weyoun stepped forward. "Please excuse this outrage, Senator Vreenak," he groveled.

"It is no trouble at all," Vreenak insisted. "Lady Allaire and I are…old acquaintances," he said, handing the drink to her. He appeared to be immensely enjoying the scenario playing out before him. She accepted glass and shot back its entire contents, which caused the senator to raise an impressed brow.

"What were you thinking, _filleule_?" Heranal demanded lividly.

"I won't marry him, _parrain_!" she pointed to Sakal. "I would rather die!"

"What an awkward situation," Weyoun said quickly in an attempt at diplomacy. "Lady Guinevere, surely if you would only give him the chance, Sakal will prove to be everything you desire in a mate…"

"Yes, beautiful Lady Guinevere," Sakal entreated, attempting to embrace her. "I will do whatever it takes to win your heart!"

"You will never win my heart, you disgusting animal!" she slapped him.

Weyoun laughed nervously. "Oh, my…" He turned to Vreenak. "Tell me, Senator, did she give your ambassador this much trouble?"

"No," Vreenak replied," it was my understanding that they were rather fond of each other. Am I mistaken, Lady?" he asked Guinevere.

"No, you are not, Senator," she confirmed.

"Now wait just a damn minute!" Sakal exclaimed. "Are you telling me," he glared at Weyoun, "that you're trying to pawn some Romulan's leftovers onto me? I'm…not the first?" The young Cardassian was livid.

"It is my understanding that Ambassador Tævek was the first," Vreenak threw in, casually swirling the liquid around in his cup.

The Vorta smiled anxiously. "I wasn't aware that was a problem, Sakal."

Sakal clenched his fists. "I cannot accept her!" he said firmly.

Damar put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Are you certain? Well, she's more trouble than she's worth, anyway," he said with a sneer in her direction, when he saw that Sakal was serious. Without another word, they left.

Guinevere turned to Vreenak after they were gone. "Senator, I could kiss you."

Vreenak smiled. "A_ tempting_ offer, my Lady," he said with delectation. "But, I must do the prudent thing and decline. Regretfully," he quickly added. She smiled goodbye, and she and Heranal turned to go.

"There's going to be hell to pay when we get back," the capitaine shook his head, and put his arm around her, "but I am personally relieved that you did not marry him, _filleule_. It is my greatest wish to see you marry a man that you love."

"And I will never marry again except for love, _parrain_," she vowed.


End file.
